


Stiles Has A Little Wolf

by jar3c_lol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute?, M/M, Wolf!Derek, sheep!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a wolf falls in love with a sheep</p>
<p>When the night falls in love with the day</p>
<p>For the love we share we shall wait</p>
<p>For the life to turn us all to shades</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Has A Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek fic.  
> Lots of love to @dd9888

'Derek?' says Stiles, doubtfully looking at the big fur ball in front of him.

'En?' Derek replies with a sniff.

'Oh my God, I thought you were dead.' Stiles says dramatically.

'Too bad you can't get your wish.' Derek rolls his eyes at him.

'Sourwolf.' Stiles complains. On hearing this, Derek gets up and starts running towards the woods.

'Hey I'm sorry, okay?' Stiles shouts at his back, but Derek doesn't turn around. He disappears behind the trees.

Stiles lets out a frustration sound, but the sheep's baa coming out of his mouth doesn't make him stronger at all. He wonders why he would want to have anything to do with Derek, the emotionless Alpha wolf in the pack. And Stiles is a sheep, for God's sake!

But Derek is not all that bad, he has saved Stiles's life serveral times. He saved him from Peter! Oh, wait, that's Derek's uncle and former Alpha. He saved him from Issac! Oh, that's Derek's Beta.

So Derek IS bad, he's dangerous and he brings nothing but trouble. Stiles already knew that, and he didn't mind.

Stiles still doesn't understand why he became friends with Derek, since Derek is such an ignorant asshole. But still, Stiles always feels relieved when Derek's around, despite the fact that he is a sheep and Derek is a wolf. He feels safe in Derek's accompany. He admits that sometimes he would want tp look more like Derek than himself. He thought about dying his wool black, but that's just probably a stupid idea.

When Stiles is puzzling over the answerless question, he felt the rope behind him being cut. He turns around to see who did it, but then all became darkness.

 

* * *

 

'That annoying little sheep.' Derek thinks to himself, wandering in the wood. Stiles talks too much for a sheep, he can't seem to get his mouth shut. That little creatrue is really getting on his nerve. Derek wonders what keeps him from just engulfing him. He is a predator, after all.

Suddenly he hears a creak coming from outside the woods. He now realizes that he left Stiles all alone. 'Stiles!' He starts running.

When he reaches the tree that Stiles was supposed to be tied to, he feels the world has lost its light. He makes a plaintive mourn, almost fainting at the thought of losing him. He can barely stand straight. He doesn't even know what took him! Though he's always saying how annoying Stiles is, he can't imagine lifewithout him. He has to do something.

Derek starts howling to the sky, calling all his pack. A few minutes later, they all gather around him. 

'There's a theft in Beacon Hills!' Derek shouts, 'Stiles is missing and we must find him!' The pack exchange a concerned look.

'We'll find him.' Says Scott, also a friend of Stiles. Stiles made some really bad choices choosing friends. 'We WILL find him.' Derek lets out a desperate sound.

The pack sets out to find Stiles in different directions, so does Derek. Derek has been to many places: the woods, lake, caves, wherever Stiles might have been. He hasn't eaten for three days. All he could think about is finding Stiles. He regretted leaving him without a word. He regretted saying all those harsh words. If he finds him, and he's still alive, he promises he will never do that again.

 

* * *

 

Five days went by in darkness,

Derek's lying under the tree, with tears in his eyes. He knows Stiles couldn't survive in the wild for eight days. The chance is small, Stiles's probably dead somewhere. Derek closes his eyes, trying to drown himself in his sorrow, when he hears this familiar voice.

'Derek?' Derek thinks he must be dreaming, it is so real. 'Derek?' The voice speaks again. Derek suddenly get up.

'Oh my God I thought you're dead.' Stiles says with a smile. Derek blinks his eyes. Stiles is alive!

Derek jumps at him, wrapping his legs around him, trying to get his tears back. 'I'm so sorry, Stiles.'

'It's not your fault, you don't have to apologize.' Stiles says calmly, like nothing happened. 'I'm back, right?'

'Don't, ever, do that to me.' Derek says, 'I-I can't lose you.'

'Then you have to be there to protect me.'

'I will.'

'You're my sourwolf.'

'Yes, I am.'

...

'If you tell others about it, I will deny it.'

'Okay.'

 

END


End file.
